¿Un cumpleaños desastroso?, Quizá no tanto
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: Al principio y tras haber estado preocupado por lo que podría suceder en su relación con el Uzumaki-Namikaze había pensado que su cumpleaños se iba a volver un verdadero desastre, pero tal parece que al final fue ese mismo dolor de cabeza quien mejoro su día, así que al final no resultaron las cosas tan mal como esperaba. Lemmon


**¿Un cumpleaños desastroso?, Quizá no tanto…**

Mayu-chan Kagamine, HikariHatsune, Mayu Hikari Kagamine Hatsune

 **『** _ **¿Un cumpleaños desastroso?, Quizá no tanto…**_ **』**

 _ **Autora: Mayu-chan Kagamine/Hikari Hatsune (Fanfiction). HikariHatsune (Wattpad). Mayu Hikari Kagamine Hatsune (Slasheaven)**_

 _ **Anime: Naruto**_

 _ **Pairing: SasuNaru**_ **【さすなる** **/** **サスナル】**

 _ **Género: Romance, ¿Hurt/Comfort?, Friendship**_

 _ **Advertencias: Un lemon chafa al final, si no gusta dejad de leer cuando Sakura se marcha dejando la advertencia de cuando abrir su regalo. Quizá un poco de OoC en los personajes. Esto es un semi-AU por lo que no sigue las reglas del canon y puede haber incongruencias.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto© no es de mi propiedad sino de Kishi-troll, si fuera mío anunciaría que Sarada y Boruto son hijos de Sasuke y Naru pero ellos se casaron con Sakura y Hinata porque el consejo-troll los obligo.**_

 _ **EL SIGUIENTE FIC PARTICIPO DEL CONCURSO DE FANFICS DE**_

 _ **SasuNaru/NaruSasu Forever Love**_

 _ **Organizado por Misaki Heartfilia**_

 ** _Happy Basudei atrasado para el Teme~_**

* * *

 **さすなる** **/** **サスナル**

* * *

Miró varias veces del Dobe de Naruto hacia el regalo en manos de éste, mientras Sakura un tanto más atrás le lanzaba una mirada de ánimos, realmente las cosas cambiaron de cómo actuaban la vez anterior a los 13 y 14 años, en comparación al modo en que su relación se llevaba tras viajar en el tiempo para evitar tantas cosas.

Pero ahora no era el momento más apropiado para pensar en cosas malas, era 23 de Julio, su cumpleaños número "14" y tenía a su Dobe y su casi hermana con él, aún después de los exámenes de ascenso a Chūnnin, donde en esta ocasión si bien no lograron salvar la vida del Sandaime, si consiguieron capturar a Orochimaru, por lo que sería bueno celebrar antes de tener que enfrentar a Itachi con la verdad, mientras Naruto salía en busca de la Godaime y Sakura realizaba una pequeña misión de espionaje contra Danzō.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TEME!—

—Hmph, gracias Usuratonkachi—

—Maa, yo que me esfuerzo en encontrarte un lindo regalo, para solo recibir uno de tus típicos monosílabos—

—Tranquilízate Naruto, sabes que Sasuke-kun no es de muchas palabras—

—Como siempre Sakura me entiende, deberías aprender más de ella—

—¡PUES SI TANTO LO CREES, DEBERÍAS SALIR CON ELLA EN VEZ DE CONMIGO 'TTEBAYŌ!—

Y tras gritar aquello tiró el regalo al suelo mientras salía corriendo de allí sin rumbo fijo.

Tanto él como la pelirosa no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos con asombro, en varias ocasiones se habían realizado bromas de ese tipo, pero Uzumaki no había tenido una reacción tan violenta como aquella. Y si bien lo habían notado raro desde antes de los exámenes, lo habían atribuido al nerviosismo de enfrentarse otra vez contra Orochimaru, y tener que salvar al Sandaime, pero al parecer no era eso lo que lo tenía actuando extraño, habían estado equivocados y por ello en esos momentos Naruto estaba enfadado con ellos.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?—

—No tengo la menor idea, pensé que estaba comportándose fuera de lo común por los nervios de que la vida de Sandaime-sama estaba en nuestras manos, pero aún no vuelve a ser el mismo, ¡Ni que fuera la primera vez que le dices cosas parecidas!—

—Hmph—

—Sabes, creo que aún tiene miedo a quedarse sólo, cuando estábamos buscando tu regalo pasamos por una joyería y vimos un anillo parecido al que le regalaste cuando teníamos diecisiete, se le quedo viendo con cierto anhelo, hasta que el dueño de la tienda salió y lo corrió del vitral diciendo: "Ni te ilusiones demonio, nadie podría querer nunca a nadie como tú". Desde entonces se comporta extraño, supongo que porque inconscientemente recordó cuando le decíamos que ya no te buscará, que nunca ibas a regresar, que ya no tenías corazón y otro tipo de cosas, por lo que aquella frase lo hizo temer que lo vuelvas a abandonar, más aún porque los exámenes estaban a solo unos días cuando fuimos a buscar tu regalo sabedores de que después ya no tendríamos tiempo—

—Veo, tengo que buscar al Dobe para hablar con él, tal parece que aún no entiende que es **mío y solo mío** —

—Sasuke-kun… no seas muy duro con Naruto, sabes que aunque no lo parece en realidad sus sentimientos son muy frágiles—

—Sí. Te veré más tarde en mi casa para comer algo los tres, y…—

—Y me llevó los regalos, por supuesto, estaré ahí como a las cinco de la tarde—

—Gracias—

Ambos se separaron corriendo en direcciones diferentes, aún llevando las palabras de la pelirosa dando vueltas en su mente, enserio que ese Dobe no le hacía las cosas sencillas jamás. Frunció el ceño con un poco de enfado, si tan solo Naruto fuera un poco más abierto con sus emociones posiblemente podrían evitarse este tipo de cosas, pero tampoco se podía quejar mucho, pese a la creencia popular, ninguno de los dos era bueno sacando lo que en realidad sienten en los momentos más importantes.

— _Ese Dobe, ¿Dónde rayos se pudo haber metido?, por lo general puedo sentir su chakra con facilidad, pero ahora no detecto ni el suyo ni el de Kyūbi… ¡ESO ES!, como no se me ocurrió antes—_

Una vez resuelta su pequeña duda, decidió hacer una escala en la zona comercial de Konoha, estaba bastante seguro de que el estúpido de su novio no se esperaría la sorpresa que planeaba darle, y es que realmente no era feliz si Naruto estaba mal por culpa de los comentarios de un estúpido aldeano que vive en su mundo de fantasía mientras los shinobis dan su vida para que sigan disfrutando de sus patéticas vidas comunes.

 **~~ Una hora después *Ubicación oculta, bosque que rodea Konoha***

Sonrío cuando finalmente llego a aquella cabaña, que más parecía una casa por los dos pisos, dentro del bosque de Konoha, después de saber la verdad sobre sus padres y durante el transcurso de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi está se había convertido en el refugio de Naruto cada que quería estar solo, y esperaba que esa costumbre no la hubiese perdido tras volver al pasado.

Ingreso con cautela por si había trampas, pero de inmediato noto que si bien el lugar parecía abandonado, unos pequeños ruidos se podían escuchar provenientes de la planta superior, hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando al empezar a subir las escaleras pudo distinguir que los sonidos no eran otra cosa que pequeños sollozos que parecían romper su espíritu.

—Naru…—

Susurró desde el marco de la puerta, su amado estaba en medio de la cama hecho un ovillo, mientras lloraba y abrazaba una fotografía donde salían sus padres como la pareja feliz que fueran.

—…vete—

—¿Qué?—

—… vete… ¡Que te vayas de una vez!—

—Lo siento Naru, pero eso no va a ser posible—

Con cautela y rapidez se acerco al jinchūriki para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, no lo soltó ni siquiera cuando el blondo comenzó a forcejear para alejarlo, tenía que dejarle las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

—¡SUELTAME UCHIHA!, ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!—

—Cálmate Naruto, por favor, tranquilízate un momento y escúchame—

—¡QUE NO!, ¡KUTABARE TEME!, ¡SUELTAME!—¹

—Ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer Usuratonkachi, así que se un niño bueno y déjame hablar—

—¡TEME!, ¡YA DÉJAME POR LA PAZ!—

—Hmph… no—

El forcejeo duro unos minutos más con el rubio gritando a todo pulmón mientras se negaba a dejarlo ir e intentaba calmarlo al mismo tiempo

—…Teme—

—¿Ya estas más tranquilo Dobe?—

—Si… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Pudo notar el ligero tinte de preocupación tanto en la voz como en los ojos del rubio, aún si éste trato de ocultarlo tras su sonrisa de "estoy bien".

—¿Por qué reaccionaste tan extraño hoy?, varias veces hemos bromeado sobre como Sakura a veces nos entiende mejor que incluso nosotros mismos, pero hoy te comportaste demasiado extraño—

—No… no es cierto 'ttebayō—

—Naruto… ¿Es por lo que te dijo el hombre de la joyería antes de los exámenes?—

—¿Qui..?, ¡Sakura-chan te lo dijo!—

—Sí, pero no te enojes con ella, me dijo porque también le preocupo mucho tu reacción, sabes cómo puede comportarse como toda una mamá gallina en ocasiones—

—Yo… sé que no debo hacerle caso a lo que dicen los aldeanos sobre mí, pero a veces es difícil no hacerlo… cuando aquel hombre dijo aquello no pude evitar recordar las palabras que alguna vez me dijese Hinata-chan antes de irme con Ero-sennin al entrenamiento, que nunca volverías a mi lado y si seguía buscándote toda la vida terminaría quedándome en soledad—

—¿Hinata?, eso suena incluso raro tomando en cuenta todo lo que nos ayudo para finalmente aceptar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, y eso que estoy consciente de que cuando me fui ella era una acérrima fangirl tuya, uno pensaría que te apoyaría en todo—

—Como bien has dicho, Hinata-chan fue la que descubrió nuestros sentimientos, así que es lógico pensar que sabía que si yo continuaba buscándote ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad conmigo, por suerte al final termino aceptando bastante bien el hecho de que me gustas 'ttebayō—

—Sí, pero deberías dejar de preocuparte por aquellas cosas, Naruto, ya no somos los mismo chiquillos que hicieron tantas estupideces porque nos dejamos manipular por otros, esta vez somos dos adultos responsables que sabemos lo que hacemos… con eso en mente quiero que reafirmemos aquel juramento hecho ante los cinco Kages, si bien no ahora pues nos considerarán demasiado jóvenes, en un par de años, ¿Estarías dispuesto a convertirte una vez más en mi esposo?—

De entre sus ropas extrajo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo roja que abrió ante un asombrado ojiazul, en ella estaba una sortija de oro blanco con un pequeño tallado de la cabeza de un zorro dorado con ojos de amatista, tan parecido al que le diese la vez anterior a excepción de los ojos y el material de la base, antes eran zafiros y plata.²

—El de la joyería se resistió bastante a venderme el anillo, tal parece que estaba destinado a tu madre, pues me explicó que se trato de un encargo del Yondaime que este jamás recogió por vencer al Kyūbi, tuve que pagar bastante, pero se trata de tú legado, y estoy seguro que te verás hermoso con él—

—Sa… Sasuke, ¡Muchas gracias dattebayō!, es hermoso… yo…—

—Naruto, te amo—

—Yo también Sasuke… esperare ansioso el que seamos Chūnnin finalmente—

—¿Eso quiere decir…?—

—Claro que me casaré contigo de nuevo Teme, eso no necesitas ni preguntarlo—

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces—

Con una ternura extraña de él, coloco el anillo en la mano morena y luego levanto el rostro de su amado para depositar un dulce beso en los labios color melón, un beso con el cual deseaba transmitir absolutamente todo el amor que sentía por la otra persona.

—Usuratonkachi—

Le habló una vez que se separaron tras unos minutos de explorar la cavidad contraria.

—Dime, Baka—

—A partir de ahora, prométeme que me vas a contar cuando algo te preocupe—

—Por supuesto que sí 'ttebayō—

—En ese caso, ¿Qué te parece si regresamos?, aún sigue siendo mi cumpleaños, además Sakura nos debe estar esperando para comer, quede de que la veríamos a las cinco—

—¡Vamos entonces!... Sabes, creo que le debo una disculpa a Sakura-chan también, me desquite también con ella por cosas de las que no tiene la culpa para nada—

—Sin duda, aunque te aseguro que no está enojada, como siempre ella parece saber que nos sucede antes que nosotros mismos—

—Jeje, tienes razón 'ttebayō, pero aún de ese modo fui demasiado grosero con ella—

Ambos avanzaron de vuelta a la aldea saltando en los arboles para llegar más pronto, por lo que arribaron a la aldea justo a las cinco, sin duda Sakura los intentaría matar por llegar tarde, puesto que aun debían atravesar toda la aldea, pero sabían que les iría peor si es que se les ocurrió dejar a la chica plantada en ese momento, así que a toda prisa empezaron a avanzar por los tejados, pero tal parecía que la gente deseaba que fueran asesinados por su compañera de equipo, pues se encontraron a medio camino a dos Chūnnin que no conocía de absolutamente nada, y que se habían interpuesto justo en su avance.

—¿Qué les pasa dattebayō?, ¿Acaso no ven que tenemos prisa?—

—¡Cállate mocoso demonio!—

—¿Saben que en este momento tengo autorización para matarlos?, Si bien Sandaime-sama está muerto, sus leyes siguen en vigor—

—¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto Uchiha?, ¿Acaso no te importa que él pueda destruir la villa entera en cualquier momento?—

—Lo haría si no supiese que Naruto es incapaz de hacer absolutamente nada contra la villa por su propia voluntad, ahora apártense que sino Sakura si es capaz de destrozar la mitad de Konoha si no llegamos a tiempo y ya vamos retrasados—

—No, el mocoso del Kyūbi se queda aquí, vamos a jugar un rato con él, y como orden de un superior debes obedecerla o serás considerado un traidor—

—Traidores los que atacan aquello por lo que lucho el Yondaime, aunque de seguro no comprenden que quiero decir, pero como de todos modos los voy a asesinar por romper la ley del Sandaime se los diré, ¿O prefieres el honor cariño?—

Como quería soltar una de sus carcajadas maniacas de cuando el odio lo dominaba, pero es que vamos, los tipos tenían los rostros en una enorme mueca de shock por sus últimas palabras, ¡Oh sí!, y eso que aun faltaba la otra bomba.

—Prefiero hacerlo yo querido, verán Chūnnin- **san** , el Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, **era** mi padre, quien sello a Kyūbi en mi interior ya que solamente un Uzumaki tiene el físico y el chakra necesario para soportar al bijū en su interior, ahora que lo saben lamentablemente no pueden seguir vivos, Sasuke… mátalos—

¡Cómo amaba a ese chico!, pensar que pocos conocían aquel lado más bien sádico de su amado rubio, sin duda el hecho de que empezara a llevar una buena relación con Kurama si había tenido un alto impacto en su personalidad, más tomando en cuenta que antes de que viajaran al pasado estaba por asumir la posición de Nanadaime Hokage tras la pérdida de Kakashi en manos de Obito.

Con calma empezó a liberar instinto asesino para cumplir con la orden dada, quien hubiese pensado que acabaría acatando todas las órdenes de la persona a quien casi asesina en más de una ocasión y al final se volvería el amor de su vida, una vez que los tipos quedaron paralizados se cuestionaba la mejor forma de asesinarlos por lo que decidió preguntar a su acompañante.

—Oye Dobe, ¿Cómo acabo con ellos?, ¿Alguna idea en específico?—

—Mmm… se que te gusta hacerlos sufrir, pero si tardamos mucho Sakura-chan enserio va a estar furiosa, ¿Qué te parece si los metes en un genjutsu y dejamos que se maten entre sí?, de ese modo no podrán involucrarnos en nada de esto—

—Gran idea, solo tardare un momento—

Activo su Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan y observo a los dos tipos antes de meterlos en el genjutsu sugerido por su prometido, una vez que ambos cayeron con un golpe sordo en el suelo, desactivo sus ojos y empezó a avanzar de nueva cuenta siendo seguido por el rubio que rápidamente se coloco a su lado.

—Sabes Sasuke, me siento con sensaciones encontradas, por un lado me siento satisfecho de que se haga justicia aun cuando Sandaime-jiji ya no está presente, pero por otro aun me siento raro por dejar que personas mueran a sangre fría, más porque son miembros de Konoha—

—Sé cuan contradictorio puede resultar la situación para ti, pero personas como esos Chūnnin fueron las que sin importar cuánto hiciste por ellos, prefirieron aliarse con Madara, Obito y Zetsu en busca de deshacerse de todos los bijūs, gente que definitivamente no voy a permitir que te vuelva a poner en peligro, de ser necesario los buscaré y mataré uno por uno…—

—Sasu… Teme… no quiero que te conviertas en un asesino de gente inocente otra vez, es una orden como tu líder y prometido, ¡Vas a consultar conmigo o Sakura-chan antes de proceder con algo como lo de momentos antes!, por favor…—

—Claro que si Naruto, pero de una vez te aviso que por lo tanto en ésta ocasión deberás de ser más precavido con las personas que te rodean—

—Uh-oh, creo que Sakura-chan de verdad está molesta con nosotros, solo hemos llegado a la entrada del barrio Uchiha pero ya siento su chakra gritando peligro—

—Sí, mejor démonos prisa antes de que decida salir a cazarnos, y lo digo con zeta—

—¡Hai dattebayō!—

Corrieron a toda marcha a través del complejo de los del pai pai hasta llegar a la casa del mayor donde una realmente enojada Haruno los esperaba con sus guantes para golpes extra fuertes.

—¡Llegan tarde shannaro!—

—¡Perdón Sakura-chan!—

—Disculpa, tuvimos un pequeño imprevisto—

—¡Que pequeño imprevisto ni que ocho cuartos!, ¡Ni que acabaran de sentenciar a alguien a una dolorosa muerte!—

Los dos guardaron silencio, eso era justamente lo que acababan de hacer, sentenciar a dos personas que muy posiblemente tenían familia esperando su regreso.

—¡Kya!, _¡_ ¿Sois idiotas u os hacéis? _!, ¡_ Se supone que debemos de pasar inadvertidos!—

—Insultaron al Dobe y rompieron la ley del Sandaime, **esos** fueron de los que traicionaron a la Alianza Shinobi y casi entregan a Naruto en bandeja de plata si nosotros no nos hubiésemos enterado de sus planes—

—Bien, espero que al menos no dejaran ningún rastro, ya saben las consecuencias que puede traer si alguien se entera—

—Claro 'ttebayō, el Teme los metió en un genjutsu para que parezca que simplemente riñeron y terminaron matándose entre ellos por error—

—Suena muy misericordioso de ustedes dos, y si Naruto, también para ti, últimamente tus ideas eran bastante más crueles para mantener las cosas bajo control, ¿Qué los trae tan de buen humor?—

Observo con diversión a su pareja levantar su mano izquierda mostrando el anillo de compromiso con una enorme sonrisa, mientras la pelirosa abría los ojos cómicamente, antes de acercarse a observar la joya con más detalle.

—Es casi idéntico al anterior, pero quiero creer que esto es para mínimo cuando Naruto cumpla los 15 años, ya saben que podría ser muy sospechoso antes, sin olvidar que los creerán demasiado jóvenes para saber lo que hacen—

—Así es Sakura, de momento solamente es un símbolo de que en un futuro nos casaremos, además que el anillo le pertenece al Dobe por derecho, al parecer su padre lo mando a forjar para su madre antes del ataque de Obito—

—Veo, tal parece que estás conectado con ese diseño en especial, pero bueno, mejor entremos que traje comida y se va a enfriar—

—¡Yosh!, ¡Me muero de hambre dattebayō!—

—Hmph—

Los tres ingresaron al interior de la casa para pasar una agradable tarde, mientras degustaban la comida que Sakura había llevado y la cuál consistía en:

¬Onigiris rellenos de tomate y salmón

¬Miso ramen de Ichiraku

¬Ensalada con tomate, lechuga, pollo, queso y aderezo de picante³

¬Sopa fría con crema

¬Takoyaki

¬Y unos cuantos dangos para comer como postre

En medio de una conversación trivial Kakashi apareció en un puf al centro de la sala, siendo recibido por ellos empuñando cada uno un kunai en mano, al tiempo que lo miraban con cierta perspicacia.

—Hola chicos, por cierto Sasuke-kun, felicidades por tu cumpleaños catorce—

—¡Casi nos mata de un susto Kakashi-sensei, no lo esperábamos a estas horas dattebayō!—

—Que crueles son mis alumnos, yo que me preocupo tanto por ustedes mis queridos discípulos—

—Ya, ¿Para qué vino sensei?—

—Pues le traía un regalo al cumpleañero, vine hace cosa de una hora pero no había nadie, por lo que me retire y decidí volver más tarde—

—Cierto, que estábamos allá, pero entonces… ¡Sakura-chan llegaste tarde también!—

—Shannaro, solo fueron un par de minutos los míos Naruto-kun, además que no es bueno dejar a una dama esperando, te juro que si no supiese que de hecho es bastante probable que vinieran ya tarde por **eso** de verdad los mataba—

—Ah, me perdieron—

—Nada importante Kakashi, son cosas de nosotros—

—Si tú lo dices Sasuke-kun, supongo que deberé confiar en ustedes—

En ese momento el mayor reparo en un detalle diferente en la mano izquierda de Naruto que había pasado por alto con anterioridad.

—¿Y ese anillo Naruto-kun?—

—Ah… yo… pues es que… y luego… sadsadsd es complicado Kakashi-sensei—

Pudo notar a Kakashi entrecerrando el seño con suspicacia y es que ese Usuratonkachi estaba volviendo las cosas más complicadas de lo que en realidad eran.

—Yo se lo di—

De inmediato recibió la atención de los otros tres por su firme declaración.

—Naruto y yo llevamos ya un tiempo de relación a escondidas del resto de la aldea, puesto que ellos lo odian y obviamente intentarían sabotear nuestra relación—

—Veo… sin embargo me pregunto porque Sakura-chan era consciente de ello debido a que no está sorprendida, pero no confiaron en mí que soy su sensei—

—Sakura-chan se entero por un descuido nuestro 'ttebayō, si alguna vez hubieras llegado temprano quizá te habrías enterado también—

Para su fortuna el Jōnnin no realizó ninguna pregunta más, procediendo a entregarle su paquete al Uchiha. Cuando rompió la envoltura blanca del paquete se encontró con un libro naranja que los jóvenes reconocieron de inmediato, así como un segundo paquete envuelto que el cumpleañero decidió no abrir porque sospechaba que había dentro.

—Como no sabía que tenías pareja te di algo para que pasaras el tiempo, aunque puedes echarle una hojeada mientras Naruto-kun sale con Jiraiya-sama en busca de Tsunade-hime, estoy seguro de que encontraras datos útiles—

Ante su divertida mirada, el rubio lanzo una mirada de enojo a su sensei, aunque no es como si hubiese siquiera pensado en abrir el libro… conocía bastante del tema por experiencia como para necesitar de aquel escrito para mayores de veintiuno.

—Maa, mejor me voy antes de que Naruto-kun me salte encima, cuídense chicos—

Y así como llego se marcho en un Sunshin, por lo que de inmediato decidió aclararle a su pareja que definitivamente no pensaba siquiera abrir el libro, que sus cojones estarían en problemas si Naruto o Sakura tan solo pensaban que iba a quitar el plástico que cubría el objeto.

—No estoy pensando siquiera en quitar el plástico si es lo que están pensando, no puedo quemarlo porque Kakashi se enfadaría y empezaría a acosarme lo que haría más difícil ocultarle todo, pero sin duda lo dejare tal como está ahora en la parte más alta, de todos modos no es como si lo necesitara realmente… llevaba más de 2 años de relación con el Dobe antes de que viajáramos, es bastante lógico que ya sé **que tengo que hacer** —

—Bien dattebayō, porque de otro modo tendría que enseñarte una fea lección—

—Y yo lo ayudaría con gusto—

Tras ese momento siguieron un rato más platicando de cosas triviales, o recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, inclusive durante la guerra habían tenido sus buenos momentos de diversión, al tiempo que recordaron la forma en que algunos de sus amigos cayeron, pero disfrutando de volver a tenerlos alrededor, por ahora solo faltaba llevar al equipo Taka a Konoha, pero para eso primero necesitaban que la Godaime llegará para plantearle traer a las personas de las bases de Orochimaru a Konoha para anexarlos a la aldea.

Cuando Sakura se despidió tras decirle que no abriera el regalo que le dio hasta que Naruto le volviese a dar el suyo, quedaron ambos solos, momento que el rubio aprovecho para una vez más ofrecerle la caja cuadrada, al momento de destaparlo se encontró con un collar de perro cuyo dije tenía la forma del símbolo de los Uchiha, un poco extrañado le dio la vuelta, soltando una ligera carcajada al leer lo que decía.

" _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Jinchūriki del Kyūbi no Yōko**_

 _ **Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**_

 _ **Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **Si lo encuentra por favor devuélvalo a su dueño"**_

—Así que eres mi propiedad Dobe, ¿De quién de ustedes dos fue la idea?—

—Mía… aunque Sakura-chan me inspiro cuando menciono que te obedecía como perrito desde que comenzamos a salir… además… **sé cuánto amas remarcar que soy de tu propiedad** —

—Usuratonkachi, si eres de mi propiedad… significa que puedo hacer contigo lo que desee, ¿Hontō?—

Mientras le susurraba se acerco a su pareja y deslizo en collar por el tostado cuello de su amado, con ese gesto reafirmaba que el Dobe era suyo solamente y nadie tenía derecho alguno a refutárselo.

—Ha… Hai Sasuke-Teme… todo cuanto desees… estoy a tu entera disposición… goshujin—

—Eso es perfecto, porque en estos momentos deseo remarcar mi propiedad sobre tu cuerpo—

Con suavidad comenzó a besar desde el lóbulo hasta el cuello del rubio, deteniéndose en la clavícula donde chupo con fuerza para dejar una marca de propiedad de un profundo violeta obscuro, al tiempo que una traviesa mano empezaba a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta para después colarse debajo de la camiseta negra -agradeciendo mentalmente la falta de la típica camiseta de red del rubio- hasta empezar a apretar uno de los rosados botones de su pecho.

—Ah… ah… ah… mgh, Sa… Te… Teme… Ah…—

—¿Qué paso con el goshujin?, ¿Acaso tendré que castigarte Naru-kitsune?—

—Ah… go… goshujin… lo… lo sien… to… ¡Kya!—

Con diversión siguió torturando al chico entre sus brazos, pero ahora su otra mano se había movido para empezar a acariciar el falo del rubio por sobre los pantalones.

—Dime que deseas, dile a tu amo lo que deseas Naruto-kun—

—Ah… mgh… yo… mgh… quiero… quiero a go… goshujin… quiero ha… hacerlo sentirse bien…—

—En ese caso—

Velozmente dejo lo que hacía para girar al rubio y empujarlo para que callera de rodillas, luego llevo sus manos a sus pantalones y los abrió para sacar su miembro erecto dejándolo ante la cara del rubio, no necesito expresar palabra alguna el chico pareció comprender lo que deseaba, pues llevo sus manos a la base, acercando su rostro lentamente para repartir unos cuantos besos sobre la hombría que tenía ante sí, ¡Kami!, Naruto era un experto en hacerlo sentir bien, en esos instantes estaba empezando a introducir su miembro con lentitud en su boca, al tiempo que le apretaba las bolas con las manos… solo pudo pensar en varias formas de cobrárselas, justo en ese momento recordó el regalo entregado por Sakura, y aprovechando que estaban junto a la mesa donde la chica había dejado su regalo, estiro la mano para cogerle y abrirlo. Tarea titánica con el rubio entre sus piernas haciéndole la oral de su vida arrancándole gruñidos de placer, pero que sin embargo sonrío con gran satisfacción al conseguirla, más todavía cuando observo el regalo de su amiga, una bala vibradora de color azul oscuro, con un control a distancia, eso era perfecto.

Con cierto malestar sintió que ya estaba cerca de su límite, por lo que alejo al rubio con cierto descontento, pero no podía permitirse el correrse en ese momento, no, eso sería cuando reclamase el delicioso interior de su prometido, que bien se sentía el poder referirse al Uzumaki de aquel modo, aunque sería mil veces más feliz cuando pudiera volver a llamarlo **SU esposo**.

—Naruto-kun, como soy un buen dueño tengo algo que te hará sentir **muy** bien—

—¿Enserio… goshujin?—

—Sí, pero para eso debes ser un buen chico, quítate toda la ropa y apóyate con las manos en la mesa viendo hacia ésta—

De inmediato el ojiazul acato la orden, cuando el pantalón y los bóxers salieron pudo observar con gran morbo el orgulloso pene que se alzaba sobre los bellos rubios, más su autocontrol estuvo a punto de irse a un paseo hasta la luna cuando lo vio en la lasciva pose que le ordenase, pero no, ese día debía ser perfecto, más porque era la primera vez que lo hacían desde que volvieron en el tiempo, pues si bien ya llevaban más de 4 años que regresaron, no podía arriesgarse a tomarlo muy joven y lastimarlo seriamente, jamás se lo hubiera perdonado.

—Muy bien mi pequeño, separa tus piernas lo más que puedas—

En cuanto realizo la orden, se acerco al segundo regalo olvidado de Kakashi, que al rasgar la tela era lo que había esperado… Un tubo de lubricante. Por una vez le agradecía lo pervertido al Hatake, porque le ayudaría a cuidar bien de lo suyo sin que tenga que subir hasta su cuarto a rebuscar entre los cajones por el que guardaba para cuándo llegará el momento.

Acercándose de forma animal al pequeño rubio, coloco lubricante en los dedos de una de sus manos que dirigió a la -una vez más- virginal entrada, empezando a rozarla suavemente para esparcir un poco el lubricante, al tiempo que la otra mano pasaba debajo de la axila del chico para llegar frente a esa apetitosa boquita que de inmediato empezó a lamer y chupar los largos dedos, al tiempo que gemía por la atención a su trasero, más cuando uno de las falanges se colaba en su orificio con cierta brusquedad que sabía le gustaba al Uzumaki, sin saber cómo interpretar el chillido prefirió preguntarle si todo estaba bien.

—Kitsune, ¿Todo bien?, ¿No te lastime?—

—No… go…goshujin… se siente bien mgh, ¡Ah!—

—Perfecto… mgh… recuerda que no te puedes correr si yo no te lo ordeno—

—Hai… ah… goshujin—

Continuo con un ligero mete y saca con el mismo dedo que estaba dentro de su adoración, para después empezar a moverlo en círculos buscando ampliar su entrada, al momento en que ingreso un segundo falange en ese apretado trasero, desvió la mano de la boquita de su amado a los dos botones rosados en su pecho, los cuales empezó a presionar con fuerza mientras estiraba su entrada abriendo los dedos en forma de tijera.

Solamente escuchaba los gemidos del rubio resonando con fuerza por toda la habitación, opacando con creces sus pequeños gruñidos de placer. Ingreso un tercer dedo mientras su otra mano se volvía a mover, ahora con rumbo al eje caliente de su pareja, una sonrisa pervertida asomándose en sus labios al ver como su amante se derretía en sus manos, ¡Y eso que aún faltaba la mejor parte de todo!, Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho retiro los dedos que estaban en el moreno trasero, por lo que recibió una ligera queja del uke, misma que ignoro en pos de tomar la bala vibradora e introducirla en ese prieto orificio, usando uno de sus dedos para que llegara hasta lo más profundo del cuerpo sudoroso en sus brazos.

—Mantenlo dentro Kitsune—

—Go… goshujin se salé, ¡Se salé dattebayō!—

Dejo caer una palmada en ese redondo trasero que lo volvía loco.

—Dije que lo mantengas dentro, ahora obedece si no quieres ser castigado—

—Ha… Hai goshujin—

Del mismo paquete de donde salió la balita, saco el control remoto para activarla, iniciado directamente en el botón de 'hard' para proporcionarle mayor placer a su pareja, que de inmediato empezó a soltar nuevos gemidos, al tiempo que podía observar como ponía todo su esfuerzo en apretar el trasero para que el 'juguetito' no saliese de su interior.

—¿Puedo entrar?—

—Hai… ah… ah… mgh… ah… te qui… quiero dentro… kya… ah—

—Bien, vuelve a separar las piernas—

De inmediato el menor acato su orden, aunque con un poco de dificultad por el objeto dentro de su recto, pero como sabía que eso no le estaba molestando decidió probar a hacerlo con la bala dentro del rubio, por lo que dejando el control botado por ahí, uso la mano que antes sujetase el objeto para guiar su miembro hinchado a la calidad cavidad de Naruto, entrando lentamente para reducir el daño que podría causarle al cuerpo contrario, poco a poco fue entrando hasta que su pene hizo contacto con la balita, momento en que soltó un sonoro suspiro por el placer que le causo la vibración en conjunto con la presión ejercida por las paredes internas del ojiazul.

—¡Kami, Naru!... estás tan estrecho como la primera vez—

—Ah… ah… ¡Goshujin!... se siente… bi… bien 'ttebayō—

—Oh Naru… date la vuelta y cabálgame—

Se separó del chico para acomodarse de rodillas en el piso, de inmediato el rubio lo siguió tomando en una de sus manos su miembro y guiándolo a su pequeña entrada, soltando un estruendoso chillido cuando el pene empujo la balita más profunda aún de lo que estaba antes.

—Mgh, justo allí kitsune… mgh, ah, si… siempre eres tan bueno en esto—

—Ah… ah… go… goshu… goshujin… ya… ya no puedo más… ¡Kya!—

Siendo honestos, él también se encontraba bastante cerca de su propio límite, la presión ejercida por las paredes internas de Uzumaki junto al juguetito que estimulaba aún más su pene lo había llevado bastante rápido a ese punto.

—Mgh… yo tampoco aguanto… ah, mgh… córrete conmigo Naru…—

—¡KYA~!—

—¡Ah~!—

Ambos permitieron que su semilla saliera con fuerza, él dentro del interior de su Kitsune, y el otro sobre los vientres de ambos. Tardaron un poco en recuperarse del orgasmo, antes de que Naruto se levantara con las piernas todavía algo temblorosas por el placer, al tiempo que el Uchiha se estiraba para recoger el control de la bala vibradora y apagarla finalmente.

—Kami, eso fue… muy intenso Sasuke-Teme—

—Sin duda alguna debo coincidir contigo—

—Sabes, deberíamos repetirlo más seguido a partir de ahora… ya sabes para recuperar el… el tiempo perdido—

—Creo que al fin estás teniendo buenas ideas, pero ahora solo quiero descansar—

—Hai… ¿Puedo quedarme?... en estos instantes no creo que sea capaz de llegar a mi departamento sin despistarme en el camino dattebayō—

—Claro Dobe, es más, ¿Por qué mejor no te mudas para acá?, ya se nos ocurrirá alguna excusa para los idiotas del consejo—

—Por supuesto 'ttebayō, eso nos ayudara a recuperar el tiempo perdido después de que traiga a Tsunade-bāchan de vuelta—

Después de eso se levantaron en un cómodo silencio, para avanzar con rumbo a su habitación, donde primero ingresaron al baño, para que tomara una toalla y mojándola en un poco de agua del lavamanos los limpiara a ambos del semen, de paso extrayendo finalmente él pequeño plug del trasero rubio, saliendo éste junto a una buena cantidad de semen, luego de su 'pequeño aseo', salieron igual de desnudos para recostarse juntos, permitiendo a sus cuerpos un contacto total al acomodarse el rubio sobre su cuerpo usando su pecho de almohada.

Al principio y tras haber estado preocupado por lo que podría suceder en su relación con el Uzumaki-Namikaze había pensado que su cumpleaños se iba a volver un verdadero desastre, pero tal parece que al final fue ese mismo dolor de cabeza quien mejoro su día, así que al final no resultaron las cosas tan mal como esperaba.

Pero de momento lo único que deseaba era poder dormir un poco, justo como su prometido estaba haciendo en aquel momento, así que cerrando finalmente sus parpados permitió a Morfeo tomarlo en su mundo de fantasías.

* * *

 **さすなる** **/** **サスナル**

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

 _ **¹Kutabare significa 'Que te jodan', por lo cual Naruto estaba diciéndole a Sasuke 'Que te jodan Teme', o lo que es lo mismo, déjame en paz y ve a buscar a algún otro idiota para fastidiar**_

 _ **²Si no estoy equivocada, las amatistas son unas piedras preciosas de color morado, color idéntico a los ojos de Kushina, por lo que es lógico que si el anillo inspirado en Naru tenía ojos azules, el de su madre debía tener su color de ojos. Además la piedra es una de mis favoritas por estar relacionada con mi signo zodiacal y ayuda en la estabilidad –cosa que Naru necesita bastante-**_

 _ **³Dejo el picante del aderezo sin especificar, pues es obvio que la mayoría de los que conozco no existen en el Narutoverse, pero alguno debe existir para que el 'Curry de la vida' tenga existencia.**_

 _ **Y bien, este fanfic es algo especial, pues está basado en una idea de time-travel que lleva ya un tiempo en mi cabeza, pero como habían estado subiendo varios decidí esperar a que pasara la fiebre de esos fics para subir el mío, que actualmente ya estoy redactando.**_

 _ **Este One-shot si que consiguió hacerme sentir como hoja al viento, porque cada vez se iban agregando más y más cosas a la trama, al punto que cuando me di cuenta ya iba más allá de las 3000 palabras y aun tenia cosas para meter en la historia, y aun faltaron detalles pero sentía que me estaba alargando demasiado en la trama y ya quería hacer un corte.**_

 _ **Espero que no hayan quedado muchas cosas al aire, y si alguien se dio cuenta Naruto olvido disculparse con Sakura por lo del inicio, pero como ella sabía lo que le ocurría tampoco se lo recrimino de forma violenta.**_

 _ **Me despido con mucho cariño**_

 _ **J a ne!**_

15


End file.
